Sara Jane Davenport Meets Bo and Luke Duke
by Sara Jane Davenport
Summary: Cooter's Niece Sara Jane Davenport comes to stay with her Uncle when her parents die.  She doesn't want to met Bo and Luke because she thinks that they are old rednecks is she in for a surprise.


Hi and welcome to Hazzard County. I wonder who this pretty young girl is that's with Cooter let's listen and find out

"Sara Jane, I think that this will be a good thing for you" Cooter said pulling out a cup from the cupboard. Sara Jane sighed as she looked out the window of the farm house. She wasn't looking forward to the first day of school. She never had looked forward to school even when her parents where alive. But now it was even worse. She had come to live with her Uncle Cooter when her parents had died, in all her sixteen years she had never felt as alone as she did right now. She loved her Uncle Cooter but she missed her mom and dad even more. "Now take this money here and do some shopping". He said with an encouraging smile. Sara Jane looked into her Uncle eye's he had tried so hard since she had moved here a month ago. But until today she had stayed in her room and not come out. "Thanks Uncle Cooter, I'm sorry about all this" "That's okay darling" Cooter said putting his arm around her shoulders. "Now run along and get you some clothes, you can take that car over there." He said motioning to a car nestled by a tree.

Sara Jane navigated her way through the streets of Capital City. Even though she hated to go to school, she always loved to go shopping. She pulled into the parking spot outside of the department store and got out and made her way inside. As she headed to the sale rack her mind began to wander. If she was at home in Atlanta she would be out with her mom looking for the clothes together. They always did that the Sunday before school started. Even though the last couple of years her mom had to force her to go with her. She wished with all of her heart that her mother was here with her right now. She found some really cute jeans and some cute tops and made her way to the dressing room. The Jeans where tight and the top was kinda short and low cut but that's the way that she liked to dress. She had always been told that she looked older when she dressed like this. She glanced at the mirror. She did look good. With her naturally curly hair and her hazel eyes, she was well endowed and all though she got a lot of looks from boys, she never let that discouraged her. She finally made her selection and headed to the check out place. She wasn't looking forward to school not one little bit.

When she got back from shopping her Uncle Cooter had made some dinner and they both sat down to eat. It was quiet but it was a comfortable silence. She really did love her Uncle Cooter, she used to visit all the time when she was little and she used to work with him on the all the cars. Her uncle owned the only garage in Hazzard County. And she used to enjoy coming for visits. "Sara Jane" Cooter said "Yes Sir" she said "I just want you to know that even though I haven't been in your life in the last couple of years. I loved your daddy very much. "I know Uncle Cooter, I'm just glad that you two made peace before they died" "Me too" Cooter said with tears in his eyes. Sara Jane got up and hugged her Uncle. "I love you Uncle Coot" she said kissing him on the cheek. He smiled at the nickname that she had started calling him when she was little. "Well" he said "You better hurry up you got a big day tomorrow" "yes sir" she sighed. She sure was hoping that she could forget that.

The next morning Sara Jane woke up with a frown, she wasn't looking forward to this day whatsoever; she got up and jumped into the shower then she dressed with care. Pulling on her favorite baby doll tee and her jeans, she quickly made her way to the bathroom to fix her hair and put on her makeup. An hour later she was finally done. She knew that she took extra time then she usually did but she was the new girl and she wanted to make sure that she at least looked good. She walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She grabbed a bagel and sat down at the table. She decided if she was going to do this she had to collect her nerves first. She closed her eyes she sure wished that Anne, her best friend was here. Glancing at the clock she suddenly realized that she only had 20 minutes before she was late. "Bye" Cooter said walking up to her. "Have a good day." "Thanks and I will" she said as she headed out the door to her car.

Sara Jane got to school just in time. And the rest of the day wasn't much better. She couldn't get her locker open, she didn't make any friends and she hit her finger when she accidentally slammed it in the car door. She was so excited when she realized that the day was over. She drove to the garage and walked inside. "So how was your day" Cooter said wiping his hands off with a rag. "Okay, Uncle Coot" Sara Jane said. "It will get better I promise" he said hugging her tight. "I know" she said. "Well I have some good news" "what is it" she asked. "We got an invitation to go to the Duke Farm for Dinner tonight" Sara Jane sighed she didn't want to go. As much as she wanted to get to know Uncle Cooter's friends she didn't want to hang out with a bunch of ugly guys with beards that smelled. But she hadn't been out of the house except when she went shopping and went to school so she figured that she could do this. At 6:30 they climbed into the truck and headed off.

Well, she's about to find out what Bo and Luke look like. Boy will she be surprised

About 20 minutes later they pulled off into a long driveway Sara Jane looked around and saw nothing but farmland. Uncle Cooter's farm was big but this was huge she had never saw anything like this. They finally got to the farm house, she looked over and saw and orange car with a 01 on the side and a rebel flag on the top with the name General Lee sitting by the barn. "You like that car" Cooter asked her "I sure do" Sara Jane said with a smile. "Listen to the horn" Cooter said walking over to the car and leaning over. The sound of Dixie filled the air. "That's totally awesome" Sara Jane said. "Let's go" They walked to the door of the farm house and Cooter opened the door when they heard "come in". Sara Jane walked in behind Cooter and looked around she saw a young woman with long hair and short shorts standing at the stove stirring something in a big pot. When she saw them she smiled. "Cooter" she said. "Hey Daisy" Daisy walked over and hugged Cooter and looked at Sara Jane. "Hi", she said "My name is Daisy Duke, nice to meet you honey" she said holding her hand out. "I'm Sara Jane" she said quietly. "Nice to meet you, we've heard all about you" A white headed fellow then entered the room. "Who is this" he asked "This is Sara Jane, Uncle Jesse" Cooter said. "Nice to meet you and welcome to my farm" he said. "Thanks alot" she said suddenly feeling better. "Hey Cooter" came a voice from behind them. Sara Jane turned around and saw a small girl; she looked like she was about two years younger then Sara Jane. "I'm Betsy-rae Duke" she said "Hi I'm Sara Jane" she said hoping for the first time that she could actually make a friend. "Supper's on" Daisy said "Bets" Uncle Jesse said "Why don't you run out and get Bo and Luke and tell them that it is time for supper" "Sure thing Uncle Jesse" she said as she ran out the door. "Have a seat, and make yourself at home" Uncle Jesse said with a wide smile. "Sara Jane you are in for a treat, Daisy is one of the best cooks in Hazzard County" Cooter said with a wink at Daisy. "ohhh Cooter you are so sweet, and that sweet talk will get you an extra piece of pie" they all laughed. "Well, you excuse me I need to use your restrooms" "Second door down the hall honey" Daisy said. Sara Jane made her way to the bathroom, she quickly washed her hands and smoothed her hair and checked her make up.

She better watch where she is going or she might end up in trouble.

She walked out the door and walked into the kitchen. With her head down she looked up and stopped in her tracks and nearly lost her footing, regaining her composure she looked up again and saw two of the hottest guys that she had ever seen in her life. Her jaw dropped One was tall young and blond with the bluest eyes she had ever seen and had a yellow shirt on that was only half way buttoned to the top and very tight jeans, the other one was not as tall but had dark hair and blue eyes that matched the other one, he had on a blue plaid shirt and tight jeans too. "Hi" the young one said "I'm Bo, and this is my cousin Luke" he said. I'm uh…… uh….. My name is", she stammered for a few seconds not sure what her name was. The room got quiet and she blushed "Cat got your tongue" Luke said with a smile. "Sara Jane" she blurted out. "Well Sara Jane welcome to Hazzard" Bo said taking an empty seat. "Yeah, we are glad that you and Cooter are here" Luke said taking another empty seat. Sara Jane looked around and noticed that the only seat left was the one right in the middle of Bo and Luke. "Come over here and sit Sara Jane, Bo is not nearly as ugly as he looks" Luke said with a laugh. "Cute" Bo said "Your face could shattered glass" "Now boys" Uncle Jesse said "Not at the dinner table, what do you want this young girl to think about us" Sara Jane gave a small smile and sat down, but not before knocking her water all over the table. I'm so sorry" Sara Jane said jumping up. "That's okay honey" Daisy said jumping up and grabbing a towel. "Yeah" Betsy-rae said. "I've spilled plenty of times." Sara Jane looked across the table; she saw her uncle and he gave her an encouraging smile.

Dinner seemed to take forever as Sara Jane picked at her food, she knew it was good but she had made a complete fool out of herself. After dessert Betsy-rae asked her if she wanted to go out to the barn and see their new goat. "Sure" she said happy for the chance to get away from Bo and Luke and her swirling thoughts. They slowly made their way to the barn. "Are u okay" "Yeah sure" "Do you like my brothers" Betsy-rae asked. "Those are your brothers"? Sara Jane asked with wide eyes. "Well not exactly but I call them my brothers, Uncle Jesse adopted me, I was getting hit at home and really mistreated and Bo and Luke found me out at one of their still sites they had a court hearing and I've been with the Dukes ever since" Betsy-rae smiled. "Well to answer your question, yes I do think your "Brothers" are very good looking" Sara Jane said with a wide smile. "Don't you worry about it, all the girls think that" Betsy-rae said with a laugh. "Betsy-rae, Sara Jane" Bo called from the door. Sara Jane's heart started beating faster just hearing his voice. "Yes Bo" Betsy-rae said with a knowing smile. "Come here, I want to ask you two a question". "Coming" she yelled back. Sara Jane and Betsy-rae made their way out of the barn. "How would you two like to take a ride into town and get some ice cream with Luke in me in the General Lee." "Awesome" Betsy-rae said with a shout. "That's your car" Sara Jane said. "Certainly is, General Lee is the fastest, best car on the road" Bo said with pride in his voice. "Bo and Luke are two of the best drivers in the world" Betsy-rae broke in. "They where even on the NASCAR Circuit for a while." Sara Jane's breathe caught in her throat not only were they hot they were also race car drivers, "Ready Bo" Luke said as he came out of the farm house. Sara Jane heart tripled. "Now you two take care of my niece" Cooter said coming out of the door. "That's precious cargo that you two are carrying" Uncle Jesse said "Of course we will" Luke said "Yeah nothing's going to happen to these beautiful young fellies while we are around. Bo said. When they reached the car Sara Jane reached over to grab the handle. 'The doors are welded shut" Bo said from behind her. "Here let me help you" she was suddenly off the ground in Bo's strong arms, she never thought that she would breath again. He deposited her in the back seat and he hopped in. "Let's go" Luke said.

Sara Jane is about to find out what the law is like in Hazzard county, don't you feel sorry for people like her?

Sara Jane had the best time that she had ever had riding in the back of the General Lee. They talked and laughed and she really enjoyed herself. They were a little ways from Hazzard when they heard a siren coming up from behind them. "Oh, great guys' Betsy-rae said. "Rosco is behind us" "Who are they" Sara Jane said "They are the law in these parts for what it is worth, Boss and Rosco is always looking for a reason to send us to jail" Bo said. "Because he's a crooked as a dog's hind leg and me and Bo are always filing up one of his plans" Luke smiled. "What do you say we show Sara Jane how we get rid of Rosco". Bo said with a laugh "Make sure your seatbelt's really tight" Betsy-rae said. "and keep your eyes open you don't want to miss this" Suddenly they where speeding down the road, twisting and turning when suddenly Bo said "Hold on" and they where flying through the air, suddenly she heard the Dixie horn go off and Bo and Luke yelled "Yee-haaaaaaa" They landed on the other side and slid to a stop. They turned around to see Rosco land in a pile at the bottom. Over the CB they heard. "You Duke Boys next time I see you I'm going to cuff you and stuff you" "He looks alright Bo, hit it" Luke said with a smile. A few minutes later they came sliding into town in front of the Hazzard Ice Cream Parlor. "Girls get whatever you want" Luke said pulling out some money. Sara Jane smiled at him. "Thanks" The girls made their way up to the counter and quickly gave their order. They got it and walked outside to wait on Bo and Luke. The girls where sitting their talking quietly when two guys came walking up to them. They looked to be about 20 or 25, overweight with dirty clothes and they also looked like they haven't bathed in a while, they turned their attention toward Sara Jane as soon as they saw her. "Hey honey" one of the said. "Hi" Sara Jane said quietly. "What do you say you come with us and we will show you a good time" the other one said with a sick smile on his face. "No thanks" Sara Jane said. "Ohh come on now we ain't going to hurt you I'm Bob and this here is Tiny" the first one said. "I said no thanks" Suddenly Bob and Tiny had her by the arm trying to carry her off. "No, let me go" she screamed. "Excuse me but I don't think that the young lady wants to go with you" came a voice from behind them. Sara Jane turned around to see Bo and Luke standing behind them. "Go away and mind your own business" they sneered at the boys. "When you touched her you went and made it our business." Luke said. They pushed Sara Jane to the ground. "Luke what do you say we teach these two some manners" Bo said clenching his fists. "Let's do it" Suddenly Bob and Tiny where caught off guard when they got two right hooks to the face, then in turn they hit Bo and Luke which only stunned them for a moment and the next thing Sara Jane knew Bob and Tiny where laying on the ground. "How did you know" she asked them shaking from head to toe. "Betsy-rae came in and told us." "Thanks Bo and Luke" Turning and facing Betsy-rae she said "Thank you too" "Anything for a friend". Betsy-rae said with a shrug. "What do you guys say we finish these ice creams that we started" Bo said. "Sure" the girls quickly agreed.

That night Sara Jane was on the phone with her best friend Anne. "I'll tell you Anne these guys are so amazing, not only are they hot but they are also race car drivers and they also saved my life earlier." "Sara Jane you ain't pulling my leg are you" Anne said "They sound too good to be true" "No I'm telling you it is all true". Well if it is true what you are telling me I'm going to have to come down there and see what you are talking about" Anne said. "Well don't get any ideas in your head" Sara Jane said. "What did you think of the other Dukes?" "They are really great" Sara Jane said. "Daisy is really nice and said that she would go with me shopping one day soon, and the youngest Betsy-rae, we became fast friends she is two years younger but she acts much older then that, and Uncle Jesse is the sweetest man that you will ever met" "Well, you sound happy with your Uncle Cooter" Anne said quickly. "Ohh I am not only do I love my Uncle Coot,I also found the two loves of my life" Sara Jane said with a smile. "Well, I got to go" Anne said. "Yeah me too" Sara Jane said. "But mark my word, Anne. I'm going to make one of those Duke Boys mine" she said with fire in her voice.

That night she slept good dreaming of Bo and Luke. So one way or another she would be Mrs. Duke no matter what.

UH OH I think this little girl might get herself into some trouble, but we have seen more then one felly make a fool out of themselves for Bo and Luke Duke. I guess we are going to have to say tuned in and see what happens next


End file.
